


Skater Haught

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Skater Haught AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole was on the couch sketching out a new graffiti idea when she heard a pounding on the door. She heard muffled screaming, unable to make it out over the music blasting from the CD player sitting on the coffee table. She turned it down in order to make out the screaming. She heard the voice say, “Yo, Haught, door’s locked, let me the hell in!” It had to be Dolls, no other guy called her Haught. 

She screamed back, “Gimme a minute.” She quickly ran over to her bedroom, making herself look a bit more presentable. She was in sweatpants and one of her uncle’s old band tees. Nicole tore them off, changing into some light denim colored ripped jeans and a Santa Cruz t-shirt.

“C’mon, Haught, it’s like a hundred degrees out here.”  
Haught chuckled to herself, “What? Ya gonna melt or something Dolls?”  
“Just let me in, already.”  
“Fine, fine.” Nicole had just about finished changing anyway, stuffing her feet into her tattered Vans as she walked over to the foyer and opened the front door. She saw his board perched against the wall before she saw him. Dolls was leaning against the doorframe, sweating his ass off. He was sporting his signature backwards hat, a generic Vans t-shirt, his almost-falling-apart black and white Vans, and a pair of loosely fitting jeans. “Well maybe you wouldn’t be so hot if you wore some shorts.”  
“God, Haught, you sound like my mother.”  
In a mocking voice, Nicole retorted, “Don’t talk to me like that young man.”

The two laughed while they headed into the kitchen. Dolls grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and began to eat them. Nicole, on the other hand, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Mellow Yellow. She popped open the can and chugged half of it in one go. 

“You wanna hit Waffle House, X?” It was one in the afternoon and Nicole had been up for quite a while, but she figured Dolls had just woken up. He always stayed up late and slept in during the summer.  
“Oh, hell yeah. Grab your skateboard and let’s go.”

Nicole ran off into her room to grab her board. The original design on the bottom was a drawing of a phoenix she had made herself. She drew it when she was remembering that night at the music festival out in the woods. She wanted to commemorate her aunt and uncle the best way she knew how. Both of them had loved birds and the phoenix was perfect. Between it symbolizing being reborn and the fiery nature of the mystical beast, Nicole thought it was the best animal to use. Since then, though, she’d decorated the bottom with stickers from different places she’d been and some rainbow stickers she had bought at San Francisco pride last year, with the phoenix just barely sticking out from underneath.  
Nicole bounded back to the living room, seeing Dolls standing right next to the front door. He smirked a bit as he practically yelled to Nicole, “Race you there, Haught!” before opening the door, grabbing his board, and running off to the sidewalk. 

Nicole mumbled to herself as she bolted out the door and to the sidewalk. After a small while of skating at high speeds, she finally caught up to Dolls. “You’re such a skid mark, you know that X?”  
“Yeah, well, you’re a,” Nicole stared down the stuttering Dolls before her, “FUCK, I am off my game today.”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”

The two coasted the rest of the way in silence. Nicole loved the feeling of skating. Her hair blowing gently behind her, only kept tame by her baseball cap, the wheels bouncing over each crack in the pavement. It was a freeing experience that allowed her to just take in the world as it was. She didn’t have to think about exams or parents or the night in the woods or anything but the path in front of her. 

They had finally arrived at Waffle House, pulling Nicole from her thoughts. The two pranced in and plopped down in the closest booth. Dolls stared at the menu for a moment before popping up, realizing he already knew every item on it. The waitress waltzed over to their table before asking, “What would you kids like?”

Dolls answered first, clearly hungry despite snacking at Nicole’s house. “I’ll take some orange juice as well as your All Star Special with bacon. And can I have my eggs scrambled?”

The waitress nodded before turning to Nicole. “I’ll just have one chocolate chip waffle and smothered and covered hash browns and an orange juice as well please.”  
Nicole smiled sweetly at the waitress, but she never even looked up from her notepad as she droned, “That’ll be right out.”

Their drinks were placed on the table while Dolls played with some sugar packets that lay at the end of the table near the window. Nicole took a sip while she stared at the parking lot. Her eyes became fixated on a black, lifted, tricked out pick-up that sped into a space. As she expected, the jerk-off that was Champ Hardy stepped out of the driver’s seat. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for one Waverly Earp to step out of the passenger’s seat. She was aware of the girl, being in the same grade as her older sister Wynonna, but she didn’t really see the younger Earp out in town very often. Whether that was because they hung out at different places or the Earp stayed at home a lot, Nicole wasn’t sure. 

“Hello? Earth to Haught?”  
Dolls pulled Nicole’s attention away from the window. “Huh? What?” Dolls smirked at Nicole and turned around to see what Nicole was staring at moments before. Nicole pleaded with her friend, glaring him down even though he couldn’t see her.  
“Oh so that’s what you were looking at. Or should I say who.”  
“Oh shut up already. Please.”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because we’re friends and I’m asking you to.”  
“Exactly why I should continue.”

Nicole groaned but was distracted when Waverly finally walked through the door. She was in her Shorty’s uniform, probably going to work later that day. Because her uncle owned the bar, she was able to get a job despite being underage. She mostly just helped clean up tables and run orders over to Gus and Shorty. Nicole didn’t think it was right, but she didn’t mind seeing that uniform hug the young girl’s body. And clearly neither did Champ, as he clung to her back, pulling her ass as close to his groin as possible. Waverly glanced over at her, causing a small panic to rise in Nicole. She tried to look as relaxed as possible, flashing her dimpled smile at the youngest Earp. Waverly smiled back, her eyes almost twinkling before she was dragged by Champ over to another booth.

“You know, you’re so predictable, Haught.”  
“Yeah, yeah I know. All of Purgatory has a damn crush on her and she’s as straight as an arrow and she’s with Champ fucking Hardy and I have no shot. I know. Don’t fucking lecture me, Xavier.”  
Dolls put up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, hey, calm the hell down. You said it, not me.”  
Nicole shot an icy look at Dolls as their food arrived. “Oh, shit,” Dolls said between bites, half of his food already gone from his plate, “I meant to ask you, you wanna go to the Gardner’s party tonight?”  
Nicole scoffed, “Are you serious?”  
“I mean, free booze is free booze.”

Nicole considered it for a moment. Dolls was right, and it's not like she had anything going on that night anyway. But on the other hand, did she really want to risk running into her ex? The two hadn’t left on the best of terms and Nicole wasn’t exactly itching to get into a fight, especially a drunken one. But Shae was supposed to be out of town for the summer, spending it helping her parents run their hotel in Las Vegas. “Fine, but only because I’m bored.”

“Fuck,” Dolls exclaimed a little too loudly, causing all the people in the diner to stare at their booth, “sorry. I forgot I have my internship today. I gotta go. Meet at your house before the party?”  
“Yeah, see you then.” Nicole watched as Dolls ran out of the restaurant, his skateboard in tow as he headed to the police station. And, of course, he didn’t leave any money to help pay the bill. Convenient.

Nicole finished her meal before grabbing the ticket and walking over to the register to pay. Champ and Waverly got up from their table and stood behind her.  
“C’mon, Waves, do you really have to go to work today?”  
“I already told you. Gus said it was gonna be packed with the long weekend around the corner.”  
“I got something long for you.”  
“Champ. Not in public. Please.” Champ groaned and pouted like a child at his girlfriend’s words. 

Nicole gave the woman behind the register her ticket and swiped her card. The machine blinked back at her: DECLINED. “Try again, sweetheart, sometimes it’s just the darn thing acting up.” Nicole tried again only to have the word be repeated back to her.

“Shit,” she whispered under her breath, unsure if she had enough cash to pay that way. She had a five in her wallet, but that was not enough to cover it.  
Suddenly she felt someone brush past her. “How much is it?” Waverly’s voice asked the woman at the register.  
“14.75”  
Waverly took a twenty from her back pocket and handed it to the cashier. Nicole couldn’t even register what was happening. She managed to spit out, “I- Uh- You didn’t need to do that.”  
“I know. I just thought I’d help you out.”  
Well the rumors were true, Waverly Earp really was the nicest girl in Purgatory. “Well, uh, how can I repay you?”  
“Oh, you don’t have to.”  
“I want to. Please.”  
“Will you be at the Gardner party tonight?”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Find me there. You can repay me then.” Waverly sauntered away, stealing the keys from Champ’s pocket, before walking over to the nice pick-up.  
Nicole stood frozen for a minute, only regaining consciousness when Champ barked at her, “You gonna move out the way or what?”

“Sorry,” she muttered as she grabbed her board and headed out the door. She watched Waverly as she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and started the engine, country music blasting from the speakers.  
Nicole began her ride back home, but she couldn’t shake Waverly from her thoughts. The girl had a playful look in her eyes when she mentioned the Gardner party. What was she planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't that eventful, I promise the next chapter will be!

As Nicole approached her home, she saw a car in the driveway that wasn’t there when she left. Once she got closer, she recognized it as her dad’s car. He had been out of town for the past few days for work and she thought he would be gone a little while longer.

The house was eerily quiet as Nicole entered. Typically there was music playing from one room or another, but it was almost complete silence save for the noise of rustling in the kitchen. It seems her dad was making some lunch for himself and didn’t hear Nicole enter the house.

“Uh, hey dad. I thought you were still in Vegas for work?”  
“Oh, god, Nicole you scared me. Convention ended early due to low attendance.”  
“Oh. How long are you back?”  
“Why? Planning some devious activities?”  
“N-no,” Nicole stuttered a bit, her dad’s words startling her.

Her dad gave Nicole the famous Haught stare before answering,”I’m leaving tomorrow morning, gotta go help out at corporate in Boston.” Nicole nodded along, finishing off the Mellow Yellow she opened earlier. “Any plans tonight, Nicky?”

“You know I’ve hated that nickname for years. And yeah, Dolls and I are gonna watch some Buffy at his place.”  
“Just you and him, right?”  
“Yes, dad. No girls, I promise.”  
“Alright. Have fun, kid.” He headed for the living room, ruffling Nicole’s hair as he passed.

Nicole's parents had found out about her sexuality when she was stupidly fooling around with Shae in her bedroom one day after school. They were supposed to have been out of town, but of course they came home early. They weren't too bothered by the whole fiasco. They may have been business types, but they were pretty open minded, having been hippy types in their high school and college days.

Nicole fixed her hair and went to her bedroom. She placed her board in its spot on the wall, held up by two nails. Nicole looked around for a little while, forgetting where she placed her Walkman before remembering it was out in the living room.  
As she reached for the device laying on the coffee table, her dad snatched it up, opening it and examining the contents. “Oh, I see you found my old Oasis album.”  
Nicole hummed in agreement.  
“What else you listen to, Nicky?”  
“Some Cake, some Third Eye Blind, some Weezer. Mostly Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Nirvana, though.”  
Nicole’s dad handed her back the Walkman. “Good taste. Still drawing?”  
“Never stopped.”  
“Alright.” He seemed almost suspicious, but he directed his attention to the television as he turned on a Dodgers game.

Nicole walked back to her room, plopping on her bed and putting on her headphones, Don’t Look Back in Anger blasting into her ears. Her sketchpad sat in her lap, her latest graffiti design staring back at her. She was unsure where to go from what she already had, and she couldn’t seem to focus with Waverly still spinning in her thoughts. So instead, she opened to a fresh page and began to draw her from memory. Nicole didn’t draw humans very often, so it was tough, especially without a tangible model, but the younger Earp was already ingrained in her mind.

Her mind had been so occupied with the drawing that she didn’t even realize her CD had stopped playing. She had no idea how long it had been until she glanced at the clock sitting on her nightstand. “Oh, shit.” It was 6:30, Dolls should be coming in the next hour, if he was on time.

Nicole flipped the sketchpad to its front cover, not wanting anyone to see her drawing of the Earp girl. She threw off her headphones and kicked off her shoes, grabbing some clothes and running to the shower.

As she undressed, she couldn’t help but think of Waverly. She knew she shouldn’t have, but the girl’s words reverberated through her skull. She seemed to insinuate something sexual between the two of them at the party, but it was probably just Nicole’s wishful thinking.

Nicole took a long hot shower, getting distracted by her thoughts every so often. Her hands had wandered a few times, getting caught up in the thoughts of the young Earp, her tight body running through the redhead’s mind. She knew she shouldn’t and always caught herself before she did anything. But the idea of it still coursed through her.

When she got out, the mirror was completely fogged up. She had grabbed her nicest shirt, a maroon and white striped button up, leaving the top two buttons undone. She paired the shirt with some nicer black ripped skinny jeans and her newest pair of Vans.   
“Fuck,” Nicole whispered under her breath realizing she’d have to sneak into her parents’ bathroom to wear any good cologne. Although, she could always ask Dolls for some of his, she knew he had shit taste. As stealthily as possible, she went over to her dad’s bathroom and sprayed her neck with his cologne. While she was doing so, she heard banging at the door. “Shit, shit, shit.” Her first thought was that her dad had found her sneaking around his bathroom, but she soon realized it was the sound of Dolls knocking on the front door.

“I’ll get it,” her dad mumbled, seemingly having just been asleep.  
Nicole listened for a minute, trying not to seem too rushed to get out the house. When she heard Dolls start to ramble on, she walked in, interrupting their conversation.

“You ready to go, Haught?”  
“Yeah, yeah. See ya, dad.”  
“Hold on, not so fast,” her dad said, halting her from leaving the house.  
“What?”  
“Why are you dressed so fancy, huh? Thought you were just watching Buffy. No girls involved, remember?”  
“Yeah, uh, I forgot to mention. Dolls’ parents are gonna be home and we’ll have dinner and I wanted to look nice.”

Nicole’s dad raised an eyebrow, questioning Nicole’s lie. She could hear her heart thumping inside of her chest, worrying he could hear it too. She pleaded with him with her eyes, just wanting to get out of the house with Dolls.

“Alright, but if you’re lying, you will be in big trouble, you hear me?”  
“Yes. Thanks, dad.”  
“Have fun.”

Nicole practically pushed Dolls out the door, wanting to escape her dad’s gaze. She saw a black SUV in the driveway. “You didn’t tell me you got the car.”

“Yeah, just for tonight. And only because the Gardner house is so far out.”

Nicole climbed into the passenger seat, flipping through the box of CD’s on the dash, looking for the perfect album while Dolls started the car, backing out of the driveway. She finally found the CD she was looking for, Weezer’s 2005 album Make Believe. Beverly Hills started to play from the speakers, both Dolls and Nicole singing along as they drove out to the outskirts of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for ya. You're welcome.

They heard the Gardner house before they saw it, music blaring out into the countryside. As they got closer, they saw lights illuminating the land surrounding the house itself, teens pouring out of the doors and sitting on the porch, dozens of cars parked outside. Nicole was out of the car practically before Dolls even parked it. She was nervous as all hell, every ounce of her body buzzing with the thought that Waverly Earp sat inside, waiting for her.

Nicole started her way up the steps of the porch, making sure not to step on anyone sitting there. The smell of alcohol overwhelmed her nostrils. As soon as she set foot inside the home, Chrissy Nedley had offered her a beer. Nicole smiled politely as the drunken girl handed her a red solo cup. She took a sip, wanting to blur her senses enough to relax. She had totally forgotten about Dolls until she felt his hand tap at her shoulder.

“Thanks for leaving me to navigate the house myself.”  
“Fuck, I’m sorry X. I kinda got sucked in.”  
“Uh huh. You clearly have something else on your mind.”  
“Maybe I do. But I’m still your friend first and I messed up, I’m sorry. I won’t leave you the rest of the night.”  
“Okay, Haught.” Dolls grabbed a cup from off the counter and headed over to the keg, Nicole trailing behind him.  
“Really? Beer? That’s kinda bland for Xavier Dolls, don’t you think?”  
“I have intern shit tomorrow and would like to not be hung over when I go in. Not to mention, I am driving.”

Nicole nodded. All her attention had been grabbed by Champ Hardy and Chrissy Nedley making out in the corner of the kitchen. Selfishly, she felt a bit happy knowing this may cause a rift between him and Waverly, but a pang of guilt hit her hard. Waverly would be devastated to see her boyfriend making out with one of her best friends. And it did. Waverly had just walked through into the kitchen, most likely getting another drink. Nicole could see the wave of sadness hit the girl before a flash of anger flare in her eyes. She confidently walked past the two, grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, and sauntered over to Nicole.

“I wasn’t completely sure if you’d actually come. And you’re Xavier Dolls, right?”  
“Yeah, just Dolls is fine.”  
“Yeah, uh, of course I came, why wouldn’t I come? I- I mean who would miss out on a party like this, right?”

Dolls stared at Nicole, using his eyes to urge her to chill out. Meanwhile, Waverly nodded awkwardly.

“Well, do you two want to come upstairs? We were just about to start playing spin the bottle.”

Nicole looked over to Dolls for confirmation, “Yeah. Yeah, sure, why not?”

The three headed upstairs, Nicole willing herself not to stare at the way the smaller girl’s body moved. Damn the girl’s fashion sense. She was wearing a tight-fitting crop top that revealed her toned stomach and a pair of turquoise skinny jeans that accentuated her curves in all the right ways.

At the top of the stairs, they entered a room to the left. Tucker, Mercedes, Carl, Beth, Lonnie, Wynonna, Pete, Rosita, Kyle, Kate, and Doc all sat in a circle, some of them talking amongst themselves while others, like Tucker fucking Gardner, watched for Waverly to walk into the room. Waverly handed Wynonna the beer, not that she needed it. The older Earp chugged the beer and put it in the middle, eager to spin it. Dolls sat in between Waverly and Nicole, following the pattern that was established. As soon as they were seated, Wynonna spun the bottle heartily. It had landed on Mercedes, eliciting a loud shriek before the girls’ lips met. The two were clearly drunk, and it showed in their shared kiss.

All the boys, except for Doc, oddly, practically drooled over it. Waverly sat in silence, staring at the bottle sitting on the floor. She gripped it and right before she spun it, Wynonna slurred out, "Wait wait wait, what about Champ?"

"Well, considering he and Chrissy are connected at the mouth downstairs, I'd say that this is nothing."

Wynonna nodded, her drunk brain trying to process. It didn't really matter, Waverly had already spun the bottle. And with Nicole's luck, whether that was good or bad in this situation was up for debate, it landed on her.

"Oooh two lez kisses already!" Kyle drunkenly celebrated, Pete hitting him in the arm.

Nicole's hands were sweating so much, her breath had quickened, nervous as all hell. Her panicked eyes laid on Waverly's, which were staring her down like she was a piece of meat she wanted to devour. 

Tucker Gardner, of all people, chimed in, “A-Are you sure about this, Waverly? I mean, kissing a girl is pretty weird, don’t you think?” Mercedes shot him a death stare, “I mean, of course my sister would take part, but you? Don’t you think you’re above that?”  
Wynonna decided she wanted to butt into the conversation, “Tucker Gardner, how about you shut the fuck up for once in your pathetic life and let Waverly be her own person.”

Nicole couldn’t help but realize that her first kiss with her big crush was going to be prefaced by Tucker Gardner’s homophobic rant and Wynonna’s drunken yelling. And during a game of spin the bottle no less.

She had taken her eyes off of Waverly while the altercation unfolded, but her attention was brought back to her when lips met hers. Quickly, Waverly’s lips became hungry and desperate, her tongue daring to attempt entry to Nicole’s mouth. Nicole pulled back, surprised and shocked at the young girl’s actions.

“What? Am I a bad kisser or something?” Waverly almost taunted.

“I, uh, no. I just. You surprised me.” Nicole could feel the eyes of the entire circle on her. “I’m gonna go get a drink,” she practically muttered as she ran out the room and darted down the stairs. She could hear Waverly’s footsteps following her and she picked up her pace.

“Nicole. Nicole, wait!” Waverly called from behind her. But Nicole didn’t stop until she got outside the house, the sounds and lights overwhelming her senses.

“What, Waverly? What do you want?” She practically screamed at the young Earp, catching her off guard. “Did you do all of this just to mock me? Make fun of me? Embarrass me? Because I’m gay? Because if that was your goal, you succeeded. Just leave me alone.”

But Waverly didn’t walk away. She stood dejected about six feet from Nicole, staring at her, begging her with her eyes to look at her. “Nicole,” she basically whispered, 

“Nicole, please. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what, Waverly? Do you know how hard the last few years have been? I have had to deal with everyone at school judging me every second of every day. Yeah, my parents are supportive. But it’s not like they’re ever home. My ex didn’t make matters any better, turning on me. The only person I’ve had is Dolls. And then to be humiliated by the most popular girl in Purgatory? Why? What motive?”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know, Nicole.”

“You don’t know? Really?”

“I said I’m sorry. I can’t change what I did. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“What I want from you? To either give me a reason or leave me alone.”

“Okay, fine, Nicole. You want a reason? Because my boyfriend is making out with another girl in the kitchen. Be-” Waverly was cut off.

“Really? Because your boyfriend is unfaithful? That’s why? Typical.”

“I wasn’t done talking. It’s also because I have feelings I can’t explain. I saw you this morning and I felt something I’ve never felt. I like you, Nicole. And I know I probably just messed this all up. And I understand if you don’t forgive me. But know that I didn’t do this to hurt you. Know that I am sorry, so desperately sorry.” Waverly turned toward the house and began walking away.

Nicole was stunned. Waverly fucking Earp just admitted to liking her. She was still angry, but she knew it was just irrational at this point. She ran after Waverly now, reversing their roles in an odd way, screaming after her “Waverly, wait!”  
Waverly stopped and turned back towards Nicole. She looked at her with hope in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I was an ass. I was hurt and reacting without letting you speak for yourself or even considering you. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow? Talk over everything sober?”

“Yeah. Is Waffle House okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make sure to have money this time.” Nicole flashed her dimpled smile and Waverly giggled, causing the smile to grow wider.

The two girls walked toward the house, Nicole seeking out Dolls. “Hey, Dolls, can you drive me home?”

“Yeah. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is just fine,” Nicole said, fighting a smile.

It wasn’t too late when Nicole got back home. Her dad was watching some World War II documentary in his bedroom. She snuck back into her room, not wanting to disturb her dad. As she passed his door, she heard his tired voice, “You have fun, Nicky?"  
Shit, shit, shit, she thought. She really didn’t want him to have noticed her come home. She walked into his bedroom, sure enough, a World War II documentary paused on the tv. “Yeah, dad.”

“What did you have for dinner?”

“Oh, uh, grilled chicken.”

“Was it good?”

“Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“No girls, right?”

“No, sir.”

“Okay, Nicky. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, dad.”

Nicole went to her bedroom and, despite the situation she just had with her dad, she couldn’t stop smiling. She sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, just smiling, thinking of the lunch she was going to have with Waverly Earp the next day. Nicole hadn’t been this giddy since she was with Shae.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole barely got an ounce of sleep, the adrenaline in her veins refusing to dissipate. So instead, she listened to the Pinkerton album on repeat as she continued her drawing of Waverly. She had finished the original and began working on another, this time making Waverly the gorgeous angel she was. The wings erupted from her back, her smile lit up her face, her halo bringing a stronger glow to her already glowing skin.

Later that morning, Nicole got ready for her maybe-sorta date with Waverly, getting dressed in a near identical outfit to what she wore last night. As much as she didn’t want to repeat styles, it was the nicest outfit she owned. Nicole left early, grabbing a single sunflower for Waverly on her way over to Waffle House. Considering how early she arrived, Nicole guessed she had quite some time until the girl would arrive, but that didn’t bother her.

To her surprise, though, at around 11:30, Wynonna’s motorbike roared into the parking lot, with Waverly hopping off the back. The sisters seemed to bicker for a moment before Wynonna sped off, leaving Waverly to face her date. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as Waverly walked through the door of the restaurant, seeming to fidget idly until her eyes met Nicole as she approached, the singular sunflower in hand. Waverly couldn’t help but notice the bright, dimpled smile Nicole wore, she seemed as bright as the sunflower in hand.

“Hey. I, um, I got you this,” Nicole, for the first time Waverly had ever seen, was nervous, stumbling over her words.

Waverly could only muster a giggle, grabbing the flower from Nicole’s hand and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Nicole, stunned, just let the girl envelop her without reciprocating. Waverly, fearing she had gone too far, stepped back. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a hugger,” she laughed nervously, hoping the rest of this maybe-sorta date wouldn’t go as bad as the first minute or so.

“No, no, you don’t need to apologize,” Nicole’s smile still plastered on her face, “I was just a little surprised.”

“Okay. Well, um, did you already grab a table?”

“Yeah.”

They sat across from each other at the booth, the waitress greeting them and taking their orders. Once she left, Nicole decided to dive right into it, not wanting to put it off any longer. “So, Waves, about last night?”

Waverly’s heart fluttered at the nickname, but the butterflies in her stomach roared louder. She was dreading this conversation; she could barely get her feelings out drunk, how hard was this going to be sober? “About last night,” she echoed.

Nicole brought her eyes to meet Waverly’s, but the girl’s stare was too intense. She looked down at her hands, playing with a sugar packet. “Did you mean what you said? You know, about liking me?”

Waverly laughed a bit, but stopped once she saw Nicole’s fear. “I’m sorry for laughing, but yes. Yes, why would I lie to you and show up here if I wasn’t serious about what I said?”

Nicole just shrugged and stared down at the table for a moment before looking back up at Waverly. She was biting at her bottom lip absentmindedly. It was absolutely adorable and Nicole couldn’t look at it long without combusting right then and there, so she brought her attention back to the sugar packet. Waverly piped back up, unable to stand the silence. “So, do you like me back? Because if not, I don’t really see why I’m here.”

“Yes, yes I like you back.” The question clearly startled Nicole, practically making her jump out of her seat. 

Waverly just smiled and cocked her head at the girl in front of her. “You know, you act so cool, Haught, but you’re really just a flustered mess.”  
Nicole’s face grew red, almost matching the shade of her hair. Before Nicole could respond, their food was being placed in front of them. Nicole stuffed a piece of waffle in her face, not wanting to respond to Waverly’s remark. She swallowed quickly, wanting to change the subject, “So, about Wynonna.”

“What about Wynonna?”

“Well, she did see the whole spin the bottle thing last night.”

“She was too drunk to remember,” Waverly laughed lightly.

“Will you- Ya know,” Nicole gestured vaguely with her fork, “tell her about all this.”

“Not yet. I don’t know if I’m ready to,” she paused, looking for the right words, “explain this to her just yet.”

“I understand, totally,” she paused for a moment, “What about Champ?”

“Oh, I’m sure him and Chrissy Nedley will be perfect for each other,” she said, practically dripping sarcasm. 

Nicole laughed, but stopped herself short, realizing the weight of Waverly’s situation. “I’m so sorry he did that to you.”

“It’s okay, not like it was the first time.”

Nicole imagined all the ways she could hurt that useless hick. She couldn’t believe that someone would ever want to hurt Waverly like that, but if it was going to be somebody, it was going to be Champ fucking Hardy. He was always such a douchebag around school and just to women in general. One time he was even caught obviously upskirting some girls while they walked down the street. Nicole would even argue that Champ was even worse than Tucker, and that’s saying something.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?”

“Oh, don’t really have any. What about you?”

“Just gonna help Gus out at Shorty’s.” A loud roar came from outside, causing both girls to look out the window. “Oh god, what is she doing here already?”

Wynonna took off her helmet, her gorgeous hair flowing behind her. The engine cut, her leather boots hit the pavement, the tassels of her fringed jacket swinging as she walked into the Waffle House. “Waverly, Gus needs your help down at-” She was cut short when she realized who Waverly was sitting in a booth with. “Waverly, what the hell are you doing down here with Haught?”

“We’re just talking, Wynonna.”

“Uh huh, baby girl. You’re coming with me.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly squeaked as her sister practically dragged her out of the booth. She ripped herself free. “Wynonna, I’ll be out in a second. Just give me some time, okay?”

“Fine. But if you’re not outside in 30 seconds, I will drag you from the back of my motorcycle.”

Waverly waited until Wynonna had sauntered back outside. “I’m so sorry about her. I’ll go pay.”

“Don’t apologize for her, it’s exactly what I would expect,” Nicole laughed, “And you don’t have to pay. You already paid last time.”

“Yeah, but I made you deal with, well, Wynonna.”

“I got it, Earp. Let me pay, please.”

“Fine. But only if we go for lunch tomorrow.”

“It’s a date,” Nicole flashed her dimpled smile, doing her best to charm Waverly.

“Okay. Meet me at Shorty's, okay?”

“I will! See you tomorrow.”

To the dismay of Wynonna, Waverly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole on the cheek before prancing out to the parking lot. The girls climbed on the motorcycle. Wynonna made sure to rev the engine before she sped off towards Shorty’s.

Nicole could feel her face burning and it must have been bright red. She watched the bike until it was out of sight. She went up to the counter and promptly paid before hopping on her skateboard and heading back home. As she did, she couldn’t get her mind off of Waverly, their conversation, and that parting kiss.


End file.
